Family Vendetta's
by foreveru
Summary: Elena and Jeremy killed Kol. What will the remaining three Mikaelson's do now? And in the meanwhile, what will Kol do? Surely he doesn't plan on staying dead. Especially not when Bonnie Bennett had managed to bring back Jeremy from the dead before. Rebekah/Elijah/Klaus centric, and a Kol x oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning; If your an Elena, Stefan, Damon, and the rest of their 'gang', fan then this story probably isn't for you. **

_The setting is, and will be a bit AU, and begins hours after Kol's death._

* * *

"Elijah.."

The crack in her voice was clear even as she called her brother over the phone. It had been some months since he was last there, having taken off after Niklaus was thought dead and Mother was gone for good. Rebekah had contemplated on what she should do after being told the news of her little brother. There had been tears, quite a few, and she let her ex talk on and allow him to think she was still on their side.

"Rebekah, are you alright?" There was some concern in her brother's voice. Him and Klaus had been the ones she was always closest to over the years. _Always and Forever._ And now.. now they needed to remember that saying and it's meaning more than they ever did before.

"They've killed Kol."

The silence on the other end was almost unbearable. Had he mis-heard her? What was he thinking? Surely he was angry, she could hear how his breathing had changed slightly after she said that. He hadn't know. Of course. Niklaus hadn't bothered to tell him. But she didn't want to think of Nik now. His recent actions in saving Caroline over her still stung. He would rather save some girl he's infatuated with, who didn't care a thing for him, over his own family. This was part of the reason why she called her only other brother, because he likely didn't know and she also didn't want to take comfort from the brother who hurt her and stuck daggers in her heart on many occasions.

"They killed him Elijah. Everyone's _precious_ Elena and her brother Jeremy." Rebekah didn't care what the reasoning was. That girl and her group of friends always acted self-righteous and scrutinize her family for the bad things they've done to them here in Mystic Falls, yet they go around and do the same sort of stuff. Like killing Kol. _He wouldn't have killed that stupid boy. Only Niklaus would be bothered to put up with the hunters curse._

"Does Niklaus know?" The question was to seemingly ignore her snide comments about the Gilbert's Elijah had been fond of Elena, she knew, but it was doubtful he would be anymore. Not after this.

"He does. Stefan said the little witch trapped him in Elena's house." Now the group was about to run off to find the cure. The cure. She had wanted to become human again so bad. But now that wasn't on her mind. Working with them, with Elena, was the last thing she'd do. That Katherine doppelgänger had been a thorn in her side since she and Niklaus came to Mystic Falls, and she was ready to put an end to her once and for all.

Hearing that he was heading back there made her relieved. The phone died on the other end after he said that but the important thing is Elijah was coming back here. While Rebekah didn't plan on them getting one over on her and using the white oak stake to kill her, but there was safety in numbers right now. They had killed Kol, but she wouldn't allow them the chance to kill what little family she had left. She may have been at odds with Klaus, and still not wanting anything to do with him, but she had another brother and she knew he was just as likely to help her get revenge now that they had ended another family members life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gilbert house was eerily silent that night after everything had gone down the way it did. No one was there at the moment. No one other than the hybrid Bonnie Bennett had trapped inside there and couldn't leave. If that hadn't happened, there would likely be a dead group of friends right about now and Elena and Jeremy in the center of the dead pile. And now they were off about to go find that stupid cute for Elena to become human again and it was all at his brothers expense. The more Klaus thought about it, the angrier he got. Being there, watching his brother die, Elena rambling on with her lame ass excuses, it was all at the forefront of his mind.

With nothing else to do there was only to imagine how he'd kill ever last person Elena loved. Much like how he had killed Katherine's family after she had fled. The only person he couldn't bring himself to think about harming was Caroline. While he didn't know whether she was actually apart of what happened or not, he was still to fond of her to actually kill her. It probably wouldn't matter if he left her out of getting revenge, she'd hate him even more once he killed all of her friends. Maybe after a millennium she might get over it, but revenge was more important than love anyway. Love was weakness, and they had used his fondness for her more than once against him as it was. That only proved when you 'loved' someone people would know you have a weak spot.

The petite little blonde that walked carefully in through the kitchen immediately caught his attention. Her wavy blonde hair and heart-shaped face was hard to miss, especially seeing as she didn't look the least bit familiar to him. If she was someone Elena knew then the girl was very stupid for coming here, but if she did know the Gilbert's why hadn't he ever seen her before in Mystic Falls? Whatever her reason was for being there, he could tell it was with a purpose. The way she carried herself told him that. The girl was hesitant, though, obviously not really wanting to be there.

"What do you want?" he demanded and wasn't in the mood to be even remotely civil.

"Elijah sent me," were the first words out of her mouth. _Wise choice_. It was a little surprising to hear since he hadn't gotten the chance to go telling anyone what had happened. Nor was he sure what Elijah thought this girl could do to help his current situation.

* * *

Walking through the empty house gave Rebekah almost a lonely feeling. The whole family had been together in this house Nik built for a very short time and she wished things could go back to that and that their own mother hadn't tried to kill them. If it wasn't for Esther, Finn and Kol could both very well be alive right now. Elena and her idiot friends wouldn't have dared try to go against them had their mother actually been on her children's side. Bonnie wouldn't have been strong enough to take on her mother. But it hadn't gone that way. And because of how things went, she almost didn't hate Niklaus too much for killing their mother. Had Esther been alive this whole time, maybe they would have been running from her as well as Mikael.

The second she heard a noise, Rebekah was ready to pounce on whoever it might be. For how much longer she'd pretend to be on the groups side, she wasn't sure. As long as Elena is alive, they'd never let her have the cure like she so desperately wanted. She could never be human and have a normal life like she desired since everyone wanted Elena to be human again. Deep down, she also knew the minute she turned human the Salvatore's or any of their friends would kill her.

Relaxing ever so slightly when she saw it was just Elijah, she ran over to throw her arms around him. This felt almost like when they'd been out in the woods that night when they thought Alaric had killed Klaus. Only this time they knew for certain a brother was dead. For a few moments they stayed like that, silently comforting the other after what had happened.

"What took you so long? I thought you would've been here by now," she said after finally letting go and stepping back. It had been hours ago that she called him and it was almost light out now. There was no doubt that it wouldn't have taken him more than an hour or two, if he had come straight there and not taken any side stops.

"I had a few things I needed to take care of."

The cryptic way he said that made Rebekah certain he had done something. What it was, she couldn't say for certain but it likely had to do with the news she had given him earlier.

"Elijah?"

"I suspect Niklaus will be arriving soon," he replied, ignoring her questioning gaze which then turned into surprise and then annoyance.

"What must we involve him for?" It was clear that her and him were on the outs and she didn't want anything to do with him.

"He's family-"

"He's a hypocrite. For all his talk of family he would choose a simpering, pathetic, useless little vampire he's infatuated with over you or I."

It was settled, right then and there. Caroline Forbes would be her first victim. Not only was the annoying baby vampire a best friend to Elena, but she could also get back at Nik for having choosing her over his own sister. She could have been killed by that group, but obviously that hadn't mattered to him so long as his little Caroline was alive.

"You know how Niklaus is. He'll be over her soon enough. She doesn't show any interest in him, that's the only reason he likes her. He's still family, the only brother we have left."

* * *

The room was tense as the three originals sat across from each other at the table while Elijah's little friend stood off a ways and didn't want any part of that awkward scene. Rebekah had yet to say much of anything to Klaus, and he in turn had merely greeted their brother when he walked back into the house he had once built for the whole family to live in.

"Your _still_ not over that.." Klaus drawled finally breaking the glaring silence between him and his sister. The fact he even rolled his eyes showed what he thought of her silly anger seeing as she couldn't have died, or so he thought, whereas Caroline could have.

"If I had done that to you, I would have gotten a dagger to the heart," she said somewhat calmly.

"If you keep it up you may just get one still."

"And there we have it. You can choose someone over family, but we can't. I was trying to hard with Matt? Take a look at yourself. Caroline will never love you. Not after everything you've done to her friends. Get over it, move on, and find someone who wi-"

"_Enough_. Don't you both see all this bickering and fighting doesn't help us, but helps them," Elijah interjected. "They'll use it to their advantage if you both let them."

His words were met with a long silence. The two still seemed to look angry and annoyed with the other but they both had to begrudgingly accept the fact their calm, rather level headed, brother was right. All their disagreements since coming to Mystic Falls hadn't helped them, but certainly helped Elena and her friends. Like using how Klaus killed their mother to get Rebekah to help them with their little Mikael plan.

"Good. Now then. We all know they intended to go off to that island to find the cure. Unless Bonnie knows how to read that map herself, I suspect they'll be delayed for awhile."

"What did you do Elijah?" As usual, Klaus did not like to be out of the loop of anything that happened. Especially anything that inadvertently involved him.

"Professor Shane is gone. He will no longer be of help to anyone."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Particularly the little Klaus/Rebekah arguing bit. Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

The incessant buzzing of Rebekah's phone made it to where it was just the two brothers in the room after a bit. Once Elijah sent his witch on her way to go find a hotel or something to stay in that is. Her use wasn't over by a long shot. Not when the little witch that was in town was using expression magic and doing things that she shouldn't have been powerful enough for her to do. Fire had to be fought with fire sometimes, which was exactly what they would do.

"I'm surprised your here," the lighter haired brother spoke. Elijah had taken off about the time Alaric Saltzman had become a vampire hunting vampire. Since then they hadn't heard a word for him.

"Why wouldn't I? Kol was my brother also." He may not have been the most vengeful one of the three, but he had his moments and this was one of those times.

"And what of the witch you brought? She shouldn't have been able to break that spell."

The older brothers lip curved up a bit. None of this was funny but the fact Niklaus seemed to always underestimate him was food for thought. Things could have easily gone the other way back when the hybrid curse was trying to be broke and he could have been dead right now. It hindsight it was good things ended up turning out the way they did or else it would be just him and Rebekah left. Whether every little thing would have still happened up to this point was debatable, that fact was something he was quite sure of.

"Come now, brother, you don't think I'm capable of having a few tricks up my sleeves?"

"Perhaps. But finding a witch stronger than a Bennett is not an easily accomplished task."

"Not stronger. Just a family more versatile in what magic they practice," Elijah replied easily enough before taking a drink of the fine quality alcohol they kept in that house. Being a vampire for so long tended to have one go for the best quality of stuff. The slightly curious, but knowing, look he received didn't go unnoticed. Undoubtedly his brother was probably wondering where he found such an ancestry.

"They're still going," Rebekah came in with a hint of annoyance. Her phone was now put away and looking between the two. "Bonnie still wants to find the cure in honor of Shane," she rolled her eyes. Humans could be so emotional, more so than she herself could be. At least that was what she thought.

"Are you going?" Elijah questioned.

"They know Niklaus somehow got out of the house and they think I helped." It was kind of funny they thought that since not only had she not, but she was still angry with him and probably wouldn't have either. But sometimes they could be kind of stupid. Well she could cause plenty of damage here while they were gone. It would be a lot of fun too.

"This is good. They'll be off distracted with that." If nothing else, they had no clue Elijah was back in town and that worked to his advantage. Nor did they know about there being another witch so he'd have ample opportunities to do something when they got back from their little trip. Whether they do manage to get the cure or not.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since they left. The only ones really still in town from the little group were Caroline and Matt. Tyler had taken off the minute he heard Klaus got out of the house, which was probably very smart of him. Whether he would actually go after the hybrid was another question entirely. No one that they really wanted to hurt was there and it was slightly annoying having to wait. Even if they could be rather patient because of being vampires and having an endless amount of time to kill.

Rebekah found herself at the grill. Her house could get lonely, and being at Niklaus' house wasn't an ideal place to be at all the time. There was still tension and with everyone off finding the cure, there was no way to use any anger on them just yet. With only two people left in town that was close to Elena, and since she didn't intend on hurting Matt, that really only left the other blonde vampire that went around town like she owned the place.

"Why don't you and your brother just get out-of-town," she heard an annoying voice say. "Tyler left again thanks to you."

"Go tell someone who cares. Maybe my brother will put up with your constant whining," she responded and barely even gave a second glance to the Forbes girl.

"Your brother is the reason he's gone," Caroline glared.

"I could care less about you and your little boyfriend-"

"Maybe that's why no one bothers to help you out and Matt can't stand you. Your pathetic."

Before that sentence could fully be finished, in the blink of an eye Rebekah had her hand around Caroline's throat who was now pressed against the wall. "How about I just rip your throat out of your pretty little neck. Niklaus would get over it eventually. And if not, it would be well worth it just to watch you die," she spoke, almost not bothering to pay attention to any of the people there. They were all beyond drunk to notice the supernatural speed in which she had used.

"Is there a problem?" Matt could be heard asking from behind.

"No problem. Just giving a little reminder," she said before finally backing up and releasing her hand. The other blonde was gasping for air as she turned around, keeping the two in her peripheral vision. Maybe Kol and Klaus had been right in that she was trying to hard with Matt but he was one of the decent people in town. And human. Something she wanted nothing more than to become if she could just get her hands on the cure.

With that she left and felt like the air was getting stuffy and stale in there.

* * *

((Blah chapter, I know. Sorry guys. Next chapter will be better though, I promise! So since I want to get ya'll involved in the story a little bit, what do you think Klaus should do to get back at her for threatening Caroline? I had a thought, but I'm not sure if its going to far or not haha. Or maybe never have him actually find out she did. I apologize for the long delays. I'm having difficulty figuring how to work things with what happened in the show.))


	4. Chapter 4

_The room was dark with very little light shinning through to see more than a few feet ahead of where one walked. The silence was almost a creepy, eerie, type that left one uneasy or feeling as if they're being watched. No matter where she looked, though, there didn't seem to be anyone else there. All she could do was continue to walk forward towards what looked to be a door. What was on the other side? She had absolutely no clue, nor was she sure that finding out was such a great idea._

_Instantly the room would change and someone she couldn't recognize was there. Oddly enough there was something familiar about him, yet she knew he wasn't someone she had ever seen before. Whatever it was, he made her kind of nervous. And with each step he took towards her, she tried to take another step back._

_Hearing her name being said it took her a minute to process that. "How do you know my name?" she asked, only to receive a smirk in return that she didn't really like. It felt like the part of her that could do magic was completely shut down, or else she would have sent him flying backwards, or give him a massive migraine, or something to keep him from possibly harming her._

_Closer and close he came towards her. Almost close enough was he to where she could get a good look at him more than just as a shadow. Just as she could start to make out his face.._

Lauren woke up in a cold sweat, unsure what it was she had just dreamt. Maybe it was a nightmare, it had certainly felt like one.

* * *

Elijah wasn't exactly sure what had happened on the island, but he was soon aware of who had the cure when Katerina was calling him. Lately she had spoken with him, but he hadn't known she was planning on obtaining the cure. What she wanted to do with it, however, was something anyone could have expected. She wanted to give him it so he would hand it over to Niklaus in exchange for her freedom. Even after all these years he still cared for her and if this was to work then he would be free to be with her and she wouldn't have to run anymore.

The details of what exactly happened on the island were still unclear. Like how exactly she got the cure, what happened with Silas, or what happened with the others who had gone. He didn't like not knowing things and what to expect. The others would probably be back at any time, but he'd rather know everything that happened before they even arrived.

* * *

Going to the island had not exactly been what everyone expected. With Shane having been killed, presumably by Klaus since they knew he somehow got free, Bonnie had to do a locator spell for them to be able to get to where they needed to go. The fact none of them knew the island didn't help matters but they had managed well. Some had still gotten separated, and some still had their troubles during that time, but otherwise it had gone fairly well.

The one, or more like two, things that had gone terribly wrong both had to do with Katherine. Big surprise there. Not only had she taken the cure but she had made sure to get it by using Jeremy for Silas to drink his blood. Thus causing the Gilbert boy to die. Bonnie was more than a little distraught to find that out when Damon came looking for her because he knew Elena needed her friends right about now.

Even though that hunter that had harassed the eldest Salvatore had managed to kill Silas, he had gotten his heels in her deep enough that she wanted to bring Jeremy back no matter what the cost. No one would be happy about her trying to bring down the veil, but that didn't matter to her. They could bring back Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna, and anyone else that had been lost because of all the bad things that happened in Mystic Falls.

Just as expected, no one liked the idea. Caroline and Damon were adamantly against it. Elena and Stefan weren't saying as much, but it didn't seem like they were keen on this either. Killing people had never been ideal to her, but if that was the only way to do things then she would have to. A lot of people had died already, but at least this way she could drop the veil and everyone would come back. Maybe the more evil supernatural beings coming back wouldn't be a good thing, but Bonnie honestly wasn't thinking about that and didn't really want to.

* * *

_It's a bit short, sorry about that. And a little jumping to different characters. It's just was to help get closer to prom/graduation, and give a look into Bonnie's head. As always please review and let me know what you think! These are the first few stories I've ever really tried writing (since I don't think rping counts haha) so I'm a little unsure how well I'm doing at them._


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course she has the cure. Katerina doesn't know when to leave well enough alone." Katherine had always been a thorn in Klaus' side and now she was the one who had the cure. To make things even more annoying Elijah was trying to persuade him and saying her freedom in exchange for the cure. Did he really expect him to agree to that? After what she did, and five hundred years of her running, he was out of his mind to think he would just allow her to go on her way and live peacefully. That was like asking him to let Tyler be, also.

"With the cure and Elena you won't have a need for Katherine," Elijah said, ever the calm one. Trying to talk his brother into anything was almost like pulling teeth, but he was going to try since he still cared for her and if she had her freedom they'd then get to be together. The memory in his mind was still of her when she was human. Back when she was innocent and not conniving like her modern-day self. That imagine from way back when, it was still fresh in his mind and that was the Katerina he wanted back.

"Oh who cared about Elena? I want her to die slowly as she's ripped limb by limb. The cure can be stuffed down Katherine's throat and used if your really that desperate to make hybrids," Rebekah sang while walking into the room, and sent a bit of a glare towards her half-brother. He seemed hell-bent on replacing the family he had, which was a surprise he had any left still talking to him with the way he turned his back on them and would rather save stupid baby vampires over family.

The way Klaus seemed to smirk, it appeared he actually kind of liked the idea. That wasn't exactly her intention though. Later on when Niklaus wasn't around to hear she would plead her case to Elijah about giving her the cure so she could be human again. Nik would just make fun of her whereas Elijah would actually listen to what she was saying.

"Our sister does have a point," the younger of two brothers drawled with that smirk still on his face.

"Once Elena is human, you can take as much blood from her as you like before killing her."

"Yes but, you see, I'm going to need whichever one of them to carry on their family line so I can use them for years to come," Klaus replied before taking a sip of his scotch. "Which is why I need Katerina, so I can make good on my promise of killing Elena and everyone she loves."

"You called?" the young blonde spoke as she walked in. Lauren wasn't more than an inch shorter than Rebekah herself, who was still trying on dresses and coming in the room as if expecting one of the two to comment on them. Not that she'd really take their advice, especially not Klaus'.

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye on Bonnie Bennett," Elijah told her. "With their prom being tomorrow, I suspect something will happen, as it always does at events like these."

"Must you prance in and out wearing dresses? That's what compelling humans to pay attention to you is for, not annoying us," Klaus said to his irritating sister, barely paying attention to the little witch.

"And that's why you have even fewer people who can stand to put up with you than I do, Nik."

* * *

It was later that night that Rebekah followed Elijah out of the city and to same little desolate place most wouldn't bother to go. It was perfect to meet someone like Katherine. Apparently she was putting her trust in him by giving him the cure. That was very un-Katherine like, she thought. Just from what she had heard about the little vampire, anyway.

Silently she waited until the girl eventually left, wanting to stay far away from Nik until her freedom was ensured. How a girl like that managed to wrap guys around her little finger was beyond her. Once her brother was the only one there she stepped out from where she was.

"So your really trying to get back with Katherine? I thought you were the smart brother."

"Apparently you don't have a smart brother. I'm just as stupid as the rest of them." After a moment of silence he continued. "She killed Jeremy."

"So? That should be a good thing." Obviously she was aware why it wasn't. It meant that none of them could tear him apart limb by limb until he was begging for death. "I know," she quickly went on. "But in an instant like this I would think you'd like devious, manipulative, hurt anyone in her way Katherine." This wasn't why she had came here, so it was time to get to the point. "Why don't you just give me the cure and I'll go off silently judging elsewhere."

"And what could you possibly want with the cure?"

"I want to be human again." By the looks of it he seemed perplexed by her reason for wanting it.

"How do you know being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener Rebekah."

"Maybe your right but I don't care. I won't to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends it ends. We've had twenty lifetimes together, Elijah, isn't that enough?"

"I just don't understand. Why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and Forever. Those words, they're as important to me today as they ever were."

"You will always be my brother and I will always love you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way I choose. Not the way you and Nik want me to. Please, please, just give me the cure."

Suddenly Elijah's phone rang ruining the moment and any answer he might give her. Of course it was Niklaus wanting to know if he had the cure. Irritation filled what had been her perfect face before she took back off towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

Sorry for the late response. I apologize that this fic is a little rough. With it being my first I didn't think it through as well compared to the others. But I'm back with clear sights!


End file.
